Ebony Wings: Chapter 28
Chapter 28 Aidan Aidan never thought that the two of them could get more intimate than they already had been. He was glad he was wrong. Theresa was curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist. There wasn't any distance between them, they were pressed against each other. Even when they had spent the night together, there had been some place between them. Not this time. "Hey Tess." "Yes?" "Have you thought about your future?" "What?" Tess raised an eyebrow. "I mean like school and studies, where you're going to work. That sort of stuff." Theresa looked up at him and stayed silent for a while. "I'm guessing an artistic degree. I mean, I can paint and stuff. That could work." "Yeah that's a good idea." Aidan smiled, kissing her on her forehead. "What about you? What do you want to do in the future?" "I honestly don't know." Aidan sighed. "I'm already 19 years old, I should be in college or something." Theresa squeezed his hand. "I'm sure you'll get it, we're still young. We can deal with all of this later." "Yeah. I guess." "Hey." Theresa pulled on his chin and kissed him, gently running her tongue over his lips for a second. "We don't have to care about it now. Right now we have each other right? We'll enjoy it for now." "I guess." Aidan smiled and squeezed her once before getting up to the boarded up window between the driver's seat and the back of the van. He peeled it open and spoke the Aaron and Zed. "How far are we from Camp?" "Not far actually." Aaron replied. "Within walking distance?" Aidan asked. Zed looked back at him. "What are you planning?" "My legs are falling asleep, need to stretch my legs." Aidan replied. Zed turned to Aaron, who shrugged. "It should be close enough. You want me to stop?" "Sure." Aidan smiled and then closed the boarding covered the window as the van came to a stop. "What's going on?" Theresa looked around worriedly. "It's fine." He reassured her. "Come on, let's get out of here." "What? Why?" "Just trust me okay?" Aidan smiled reassuringly. Theresa sighed. "Alright. Let's go." She stood up as well. Zed opened the van doors for them and the two of them stepped out into the night. "Don't get lost. Just keep heading north." "We'll be fine. I've never gotten lost before." Aidan replied. "Never?" "Never." Aidan replied proudly. "Okay then." Zed raised an eyebrow. "Take care you two." He climbed into shotgun and the van drove off, leaving the two of them alone. Aidan turned to Theresa so was looking around horrified at the darkness. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm here. I'm here." Theresa took a shaky breath and relaxed in his arms. "O-okay. I'm okay." Aidan let her go and took her hand. "Come on, let's go back." "Okay." Theresa nodded and then frowned. "What is this about? What did you make us walk?" Aidan smirked at her. "Because I wanna show you how and what I see the dark." Aidan pulled her along. "Okay close your eyes." "Why?" "Just do it." Theresa rolled her eyes but closed them anyway. "Okay. What do you hear?" "Crickets? Maybe an Owl somewhere- Are there even owls in long island? And this weird...clicking and hissing noise, what is that?" "That's a bat." "A bat?" Theresa took a step closer to him and held him tight. Aidan laughed. "It's not going to hurt you. It's not a vampire." Theresa frowned at him. "Okay, I did what you ask. What was the point of that?" "Well- out of everything you heard, how many of those thing can kill you?" Theresa thought about it for a while. "Under normal circumstances; none." "So nothing in the night currently can hurt you right?" "Technically yes." Theresa turned to him. "I see where you're getting at." Aidan smiled. "Look up. What do you see?" "The sky?" "What decorates the sky?" "The Moon and Stars." "What do you think of them?" Aidan asked. "They're pretty." Theresa replied. "Yup. They are." Aidan agreed. "The night isn't so bad. Huh?" Aidan smirked at her, proud. He kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah. It isn't so bad." "Did you do this a lot?" Theresa asked as they continued walking. "Walking around in the darkness and stuff, exploring the night." "Yeah. Being an insomniac just meant I had more time to do things at night." "Oh." Theresa replied simply. "I just slept at night." Aidan chuckled. "i thought so. You were missing out on a lot of things." They were close to the hill now, their fingers still intertwined. Aidan froze in his tracks, sensing a sinister force from behind him. He hadn't this kind of feeling for years now. The last time his 'night-sense' had acted up like this was when he got cornered by a mugger. "What's wrong?" Theresa tensed up beside him. "Tess." Aidan gently, but urgently pushed her forward. "You should get out of here." "Why would you want to do that?" A voice appeared from behind them. "We were just starting to have fun." Aidan quickly turned around, his fists clenched. He pushed Theresa behind him as he faced the group of boys in front of them. There was about a dozen of them, all were varying in race and height but each one was clad in black clothes. The whites of each of their eyes also glowed bright, as if they were their own light source. "You shouldn't really be walking around so late at night." One of the boys, one with blond hair and black eyes said. "You might get jumped by a group of black clad boys." "Theresa. Get out of here." Aidan grit his teeth. "Oh don't worry. We won't hurt you." The boy said again. "Not too much." "Christopher-" Theresa held on tight to him. He didn't really care that she had called him by fake name. "Tess. You need to leave. Call someone for help or something." Aidan warned but Theresa still held on tight to him. "Chris- His aura. It's so- it's so horrible." Theresa whimpered. Aidan turned to look at her. He had never thought she would be scared of someone's soul. Was that why she was scared of the darkness? Because she was too used to be able to see everything? The group of boys were getting closer to them though, slowly closing the distance. The blonde haired boy spoke. "We'll handle you easily. We don't even have to bring our master into this." "Tess. You need to leave now." Aidan said more urgently. "No!" "Tess!" Aidan exclaimed. "You need to run. Now. Please. Get Silena or someone." One of the boys broke into a sprint. Aidan pushed her towards the hill. "Now Tess!" He turned at tackled the sprinter to the ground. Aidan got up and turned back to see that Theresa had started running away. He sighed in relief but grit his teeth once he realised the boys had surrounded him. "Nice to see you have a sense of chivalry but it's not her we want." The blond haired boy held out his arm and darkness literally rose up and materialised as a spear in his hand. Aidan scowled and raised his fist. Luckily the rest of the boys didn't summon any weapons but Aidan was still outnumbered. Two of the two rushed towards Aidan but he dodged one and kicked the other in the chest, he caught the blow of the other one and kicked him in the nuts. The rest of the boys ran forward and joined the fight. One of them grabbed him and left him open for the rest to strike. Aidan had to endure a couple of blows from the other boys, mainly liver and face shots. The boy that was holding him tossed him aside, throwing him with superhuman strength and sent Aidan flying. In a weird feat of acrobatism and agile prowess, Aidan did a flip and landed on his feet and hands. He rushed forward and punched one of them in the face, ducking under another's blow. In a last ditch effort, Aidan tackled through the group of them and broke their formation and then he pushed off, aiming at the blond haired boy. Aidan assumed that he was leader and there was no time to second guess. The blond haired boy side-stepped Aidan's kick and then swung the spear, the tip of it cut straight through his thigh. "Ah!" Aidan knelt down and clutched his bleeding leg while the blond haired boy swung the spear at Aidan's face. Aidan crumpled to the ground. The rest of the group loomed over him laughing and high-fiving each other. That's even Aidan realised that the group was not just made of boys, there was one girl amongst them. She was in the corner though, not really participating in their celebration. Aidan really had question his luck. Why was it that very time he was in a fight recently; it had been a handicap situation for him? The blond haired boy knelt down and grinned at Aidan. "Do you know who we are?" "Do I need to care?" Aidan spat. "Feisty. I like it." The boy grinned. "You know what happens when a god does something wrong? I'll tell you what- usually nothing. They're gods! Why the heck would they get punished?! That doesn't stop their demigod children from getting punished though." The boy thumped his fist on his chest. "That's who we are! We're the ones that have to suffer for one stupid goddess's sin!" "I have no frikkin clue what you're talking about and I don't care either." Aidan spat. "Of course you wouldn't. No one does." Blondie frowned. "If it was for our master- Well we wouldn't be here right now." "Forgive me if I don't symphatise with you." "Insolent little brat!" Blondie hissed. "I'll gut you-" He was cut off by the sound of a horn. Aidan recognised it, it was the horn used for battle. The whole group turned towards the hill, Aidan did too. However while they stared in shock, a grin spread across Aidan's face. Chiron, in full Centaur mode, stood on top of the hill with bow in hand and the war horn in the other. The Centaur blew the horn once more and the night filled itself with the warcry of the demigods as Camp Half-Blood charged into battle. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 29|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 20:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)